High frequency signal applications have created a need to determine analog error at an extremely high rate. Unfortunately, the high frequencies place significant demands on sampling and analysis circuitry. Although the sampling and error analysis can be performed, it requires several high speed components, which may be expensive and/or difficult to implement in circuitry designs.